particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernst Faber
Ernst Faber was a Coburan politician who founded the Revolutionary Party of Cobura. He served in Coburan politics for sixty-three years, serving five terms as the Coburan Head of State. He is regarded as one of the most influential and revered politicians in Coburan history, due to the length of his political career and popularity. His ideas have exercised a lasting impact on the ideology of the Revolutionary Party of Cobura and on the nation itself, with Coburans today heavily favouring strong civil freedoms and secularism. Early Life Ernst was the only child to Gerhard and Dominika Faber. The family lived in a deprived housing estate within the Tokundi city of Tokundburgh, and this environment was said to have left an indelible mark on the formation of Ernst's political beliefs. At school Ernst excelled at creative writing, but he harboured desires to be a professional footballer. He played for his school team as a goalkeeper, but was unable to make the grade to professional level upon leaving school. Following this disappointment he turned back to education, working his way through college and then onto Rio Irkawa University, where he studied Politics. It was in Rio Irkawa during the course of his studies that he resolved to enter politics. At the time Cobura was dominated by a conservative elite from Egato, whom Ernst perceived as having little concern for the poor and destitute of the land. Together with a group of friends from the University he decided to form his own political party, which was to be known as the 'Socialist Workers Party' and would, many years following his death, live on as the Revolutionary Party of Cobura. The Socialist Workers Party The Socialist Workers Party was founded in 2250. In its first election campaign the party gained a paltry 0.03% of the vote. Undeterred, Ernst and his comrades struggled on, recruiting new members and distributing their party newsletter throughout Cobura. For the election of 2253 the party campaigned on a platform of protecting immigrants and refugees. In the election itself the party gained 3.7% of the vote, giving them their first seats in the Coburan parliament, 18 in total. This minor success served to embolden the party further and enhanced their national profile. It was in the run up to the election of 2255 that the party ideology was cemented in place, with a strong emphasis placed on civil rights, workers rights and secularism. The party went on to establish itself as a major force in Coburan politics, the first major leap forward taking place in 2263 as Ernst was elected Head of State and the party garnered 21% of the vote. A coalition was formed with the United Liberal Party, with common ground being found on matters of civil liberties and progressivism, bringing the party into the halls of power for the first time. The party would continue to be a major force until its decline, which began in 2316 as Ernst reached 88 years of age and remained party leader. The party had become reliant on the personal force and charisma of Ernst - characteristics which led some to brand him a populist - and there appeared to be no suitable candidate to replace Ernst whenever he chose to step aside. Additionally, much of the reforms to which the party had been elected in order to enact had already been done so, a state of affairs which allowed apathy to set in amongst party supporters. Death and legacy Ernst died in 2317 of a gunshot wound to the chest. No one was ever arrested for his murder and there were no witnesses of the event. Party members were quick to apportion blame on the Coburan national police, who were known to have elements which despised the party and which resented having a Tokundian socialist as president. However, more recent historians have dismissed this theory, pointing out that it was unlikely to have been politically motivated as the party was in decline and the ageing party leader was declining in health. Recently declassified intelligence reports suggest that Ernst may have been the victim of a religious fundamentalist. Threatening letters obtained at his apartment would appear to corroborate that theory. Following his death the party went into terminal decline, eventually disbanding altogether five years later. The party was to be reformed however by ex-army officer and historian Erik von Witzland in 2441. Witzland had been inspired by the political career and achievements of Ernst, and hoped to replicate his brand of Libertarian Socialism. The former headquarters of the Socialist Workers Party in Rio Irkawa was turned into a public library and named in Ernst's honour. Additionally, the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cobura and the Coburan Navy both have military units named in honour of Ernst. Category:Cobura Category:Politicians of Cobura